Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to filters, mounts or brackets for mounting filters, and methods of mounting filters.
Summary of the Invention
Filters may be employed in canopies or hoods overlying relatively large grills, broilers, ranges, stoves and like equipment in kitchens of restaurants and other facilities where food is prepared. Such filters may be typically provided with a rectangular frame to which rows of baffles are secured in staggered relation to form a grease and/or flame retarding filter for a kitchen exhaust/ventilation system. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a disposable grease filter pad, which is removable and replaceable, and which may be sandwiched inside of a separate UL1046 listed grease filter. The disposable grease filter pad may be in place for extracting grease from grease-laden exhaust air and removed for permitting direct cleaning of all other filter surfaces.
Grease filters and/or grease removal devices may be installed in exhaust hoods above various types of cooking equipment including, for example, deep-fat fryers, grills, griddles, and ovens where excess heat and flame may occur. In applications using existing wool or fiber-based filters, problems may be encountered due to excessive heat or flame. Unless stainless steel heat shields are placed in front of the wool filters, there is the possibility that concentrations of heat (e.g., from exhaust of the cooking equipment) may degrade the wool fibers and cause a hole to form in the filter. Similarly, flames may make holes in the filter if they come in direct contact with the filter which can happen above griddles and grills with a grease flare-up. This is a major draw-back since a hole in the filter renders it ineffective and requires that the filter be replaced.
Existing wool filters often require a separate support frame and an additional frame cover made of metal, which is both costly, labor intensive, heavy for the operator to use, and susceptible to damage, often requiring costly replacement. This assembly, often along with an optional heat shield, causes the current wool-based system to be not only expensive to make but it can be difficult for the user to operate. In addition, there are existing wool filters that include a non-metallic support frame that is embedded inside of a filter n at, but this does not allow for reuse of the support frame, making the replacement filters very expensive for operations.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a filter may have upper and lower baffle assemblies on one side, a removable perforated insert, a disposable grease filter pad, and a single baffle assembly on the other side, to define a tortuous path for exhaust air flowing there through. Further, a kitchen ventilation system may be provided that includes a food preparation apparatus such as a grill, a broiler, a range, or a stove, and a canopy located above the apparatus for exhausting air rising upwardly from the apparatus and laden with grease and/or oil vapors. A grease filter according to embodiments of the invention may be mounted within a mouth of the canopy and may be removable therefrom for cleaning.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a filter assembly may include a reusable external support frame embedded with a filter pad, the reusable support frame being configured ter provide support, to the filter pad to maintain the filter pad in a generally flat configuration and the filter pad comprising fibers configured to absorb grease particulates such as, for example, wool fibers, wood-based viscose fibers, and cellulose-based synthetic fibers. The filter pad may be tucked into the reusable external support frame's backside edges.
In an embodiment of the invention, a filter assembly may include a filter pad comprising fibers including natural, synthetic, and/or hybrid fibers. The filter pad may be tucked into the respective edges of the non-combustible reusable support frame's backside edges. The reusable support frame may be configured to provide support to the filter pad to maintain the filter pad in a generally flat configuration. In accordance with a particular embodiment, the filter pad may be comprised of at least first and second fibrous mats being coupled together. This united filter pad may be tucked into the respective edges of the non-combustible reusable support frame's backside.
Thus, embodiments of the invention provide a filter assembly that has a reusable external support frame that does not consist of multiple pieces. In addition, the filter assembly is effective at removing or reducing grease particulates from grease laden air. Accordingly, baffle filters may remain cleaner for a longer period of time, thereby being an even more effective fire barrier since the fuel source (e.g., grease particulates) has been decreased from the airflow prior to reaching any baffle filters and/or ductwork. In addition, the filter assembly may distribute flame more evenly across a baffle filter, when the filter assembly is located upstream from a baffle filter. Accordingly, baffle filters may be protected from fire and damage, perform better, and remain cleaner for a longer period of time.
According to other embodiments of the invention, a clip-on bracket may create an internal vertical support for metal and fiber-based grease filters in commercial kitchen exhaust hoods, or the like. The bracket may be made of metal and may include perforated holes spaced throughout the trough of the bracket for draining of fats, oils, grease, or the like that may collect in the trough. The profile of the bracket may include a u-shaped edge, which may function as a type of hanger or clip. The u-shaped edge may straddle the bottom lip of the exhaust hood's aperture opening, and may be oriented so that the trough of the bracket is protruding do stream to the airflow. This configuration allows all types of grease filters to rest inside the aperture opening, without requiring any welding or structural modifications. The clip-on bracket may be easily removed for cleaning and/or maintenance, and mounted in place using a simple clip-on installation procedure.
In an embodiment of the invention, a removable clip-on bracket may create a support channel for grease filters, or the like, on the inside of an aperture opening of a commercial kitchen exhaust hood, or the like.
In another embodiment of the invention, a process of mounting a filter comprises inserting a disposable grease filter inside the aperture opening of a commercial kitchen exhaust hood such that the installation process does not require welding or any other type of structural modification in the existing exhaust hood canopy. A process of mounting a filter comprises inserting a disposable grease filter in the same filter channel as a metal, baffle-type grease filter.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a process of mounting a filter comprises placing a disposable grease pre filter in front of a metal baffle-type grease filter and inside the aperture opening of a commercial kitchen exhaust hood. In such a configuration, no additional external or internal brackets are required to hold the disposable grease pre-filter in place.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a metal L-bracket may be mounted to the bottom of a baffle-type grease filter for use in commercial kitchen exhaust hoods. The L-bracket may be held in place via weld, screw, glue, or the like. This configuration creates a space in front of the baffle-type grease filter due to the front face of the baffle-type grease filter being held further back. Thus, a pre-filter may rest in front, or upstream, of the metal baffle-type grease filter with both filters in the same support channel. The L-bracket may comprise perforated holes as drain holes for draining fats, oils, grease, or the like.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.